tanawakfandomcom-20200213-history
Calendar
The Free Cities and areas west of the Bontobo Range all share the same calendar. It is largely an agrarian calendar, and originated from the destroyed civilization that existed where the Gritty Wastes exists today. The years are marked from the destruction of that civilization, the start of the campaign is in the year 1565. The Tanawak year is 344 days long, the calendar consists of eight 43-day months. Each month has six 7-day weeks plus one extra day, which is a feast day. The eight months are as follows: Farin Ciki (Time of Joy). The rains of the prior months give way to the drying sunshines of Farin Ciki. The weather becomes pleasant, but the ground is still sodden, meaning most farmers still cannot sow. This, therefore, is one of the few times the farmers have time to enjoy the fineries of life. Farin Ciki is the traditional time for culture, theater, travel, and the selling of arts and crafts at numerous fairs throughout the land. It is also the time for the birthing of the next generation of livestock, with the 43rd day being the M’Dabbobi, or the Blessing of the Livestock. Farm animals of all kinds are marched through the streets of cities, towns, and villages, to receive the blessings of the priests of the harvest. Iri (Time of Planting). The rainwaters have sufficiently receded to allow the farmers to plant their crops. This is a hardworking time for them, for the crops must all be planted in a short stretch or the season will be missed. This is also a time for construction projects to begin, again due to the ground becoming firmer. The 43rd day is Nasarar Iri, the Feast of Planting. At sunset on this day, great choirs of citizens of all races, creeds, religions, and cultures, will chant the ancient Prayer of Seeds, beseeching the Earth Mother to bless the planting, so a bountiful harvest can be obtained later in the year. Rãnã (Time of Sun). The high heat of the summer comes into full force in Rãnã. Rain and clouds are fewer and far between, irrigation of the crops is a necessity. Work is hard and tiring, most will take a two-hour midday break, where they find any shade they can from the oppressiveness of a constant sun. The 43rd day is Halaka, or Day of Destruction, the anniversary of the destruction of the great civilization to the north. This is a day of much superstition, where even the most pious will worship an evil deity for one day, to appease them and avoid their wrath for another year. Watã (Time of Moons). The high heat continues. The hard work of constant irrigation continues. The days are hot, so most social activities have moved to the night, in open-air theaters under the star-lit sky. This month is dedicated to the twin moons, Mahwu and Glesta, the Protectors. The 43rd day is Shiga Dare, the Night Joining. Every year on Shiga Dare, the smaller, reddish Glesta will pass in front of the larger, silver Mahwu for a few minutes. This night is celebrated with the most fantastic parties of the summer season. Girbi (Time of Harvest). Clouds begin to roll in, with occasional cooling rains coming in to break up the heat. This signals the rainy season is coming, and the harvests must come in. This is a time of intense work for the farms, with many who would work in other trades putting aside their own duties to help. The 43rd day is Idi, the Feastday, a day of thanksgiving where praises are sung to the gods and the bounty is celebrated with great meals. Ruwan Sama (Time of Rain). The rains increase in frequency until they are nearly daily occurrences. This is when work moves indoors, whether curing meats & fishes, preserving fruits, canning vegetables, mending wagons, or similar tasks. This month is known for civic engagement. Although governments do their work all the days of the year, during Ruwan Sama the council chambers are open to all who can prove their citizenship. Grievances are heard, proposals are given, rulings are made, and those who committed the most horrific crimes are judged. The 43rd day is Majalisa, the Day of Councils, where the rulers of a city, town, or village renew their vows in service of the citizenry and the gods in which they worship. Hausa (Time of Storms). The worst storms of the rainy season will roll in during this time. It can be a dark and terrifying time: flooding rains, devastating winds, high waves, and lightning can wash settlements clean off the land. Ships won’t even sail the western coast at this time, and caravans will not ride. Settlements must have brought in adequate harvest to sustain themselves during this time. The 43rd day is Kyandir, a traditional day of self-imposed isolation. During Kyandir, everyone stays in their own homes, in personal contemplation and meditation, with only a single candle providing comfort. It is said the dead walk during Kyandir, ready to ensnare any who dare venture from their homes. Salla (Time of Prayer). This is a dreary month. The strong storms lessen, but the rain continues on, ranging from recurring showers to seemingly endless mists and fog. The first week of Salla contains a series deep and mournful rituals to all the deities of the Free Cities. The intervening weeks are spent in pious behavior, where vices are abandoned in favor of good works. The final week of Salla is spent in a variety of celebrations, in preparation for the 43rd day: Sabon Rana (the feast of the New Year).